Sage
Classified as a mutative subspecies, a sage is a sentient species who was born with a special organ residing inside their brain that gives them the ability to consciously manipulate matter and/or energy in certain ways. (Though substitutions for the Organ exist, granting Sage powers) History and society The Sages as a species have existed for hundreds of years, but were exceedingly rare, one in billions, until the spacefaring age. In 2140, a group of sages were able to gather together and survive long enough to establish a society. That society was Haven, a city built in a very well hidden pocket dimension. The sages as a group have developed incredibly rapidly, designing technology specially suited to their powers and building a city with virtually no outside help. Before it's fall, the population of Haven stood at 130, 100 of which were mature sages. Reproduction Sages reproduce normally for their species, although a child of two sages is almost guaranteed to be a sage. Haven was beginning it's second generation of Sages. Maturation The Sage organ matures around the ages of 12-16 in humans, or the maturation period in other species, with the occasional "late bloomer" whose powers remain dormant until later in life. The process of maturation typically involves the young Sage slowly gaining control of their powers. The organ adapts to use, much like the human brain, and very quickly establishes a type of power that the Sage will then develop by use. Due to the brain-like nature of the organ, it is possible for a sage to have high levels of control over multiple elements, although such Sages are rare, and most choose one power that they have an affinity to early in their development. Archetypes Elementalist Elementalist Sages have gifts that involve controlling basic elements and energy, in rare cases, a Sage may be able to control more than one. Fire Formally known as Pyrokinesis, Fire sages use and manipulate fire and heat in creative ways, creating constructs and powering Sage weapons with destructive force, fire is an offensive element at heart. Ice Formally known as Cryokinesis, it technically a sub-element under water, Ice is so versatile that it has acquired a group and mastery all it's own. An ice sage can create tools, weapons, and barriers; freeze and immobilize enemies; and have total control over mobility and the environment; Ice is an incredibly useful and versatile element with much to master Air Formally known as Aerokinesis, Air sages are the true masters of mobility, they create cyclones and compressed air blasts to control their enemy and get around quickly and easily Earth Formally known as Geokinesis, Earth takes mastery of the environment to the next level, bending the world around them to their will. Many earth sages take an affinity to building and sometimes inventing, and many become architects or golem designers Electricity Formally known as Electrokinesis, Electricity sages have very high levels of control over energy, being able to condense and manipulate electricity into blasts, bolts, orbs, and even ropes. They specialize in being able to take down enemies quickly. Space Space sages can manipulate space, creating portals, teleporting objects, and folding space. with enhancements, space sages can even break the dimensional barrier, allowing them to rift-walk Time Formally known as Chronokinesis. These are easily the rarest type of sage. A Time sage can slow down and speed up time around them, although the process is incredibly draining. Glitch Glitch sages are an incredible rare type of sage, unintentionally created by Caroline converting Owen into a Hacrobia Mortem. These sages have advanced external control over glitch, allowing them to create many forms out of them. So far, there is only one known Glitch Sage in existence, Maiya. Trivia * There have been substitutions to the Sage cranial organ, allowing the same powers. ** Angel DNA is one proven substitution, in the case of Wafflei. ** Neural Implants are also viable substitutions. * Species capable of the Sage mutation include: ** Homo Sapiens ** Victa Primus ** Hacrobia Mortem Category:Species Category:Sentient Species